Computer Graphics Students Don't Wear Pants
by PoppyPounder
Summary: Elsanna, Modern AU, Kristoff is gay, they're roommates, yay, M for later chapters. This is going to be funny, fluffy, and lemony toward the end. Maybe 6 chapters? I dunno, we'll see. Enjoy
1. Everyone Apologizes, Especially Kristoff

"Oh, sorry, uh" The tall blonde blushed and averted his gaze. He'd expected to meet Elsa's new roommate, but not pants-less or quite that attractive or anything really. Generally, he had no problem around immodestly dressed women but the red-headed woman lounging on the couch in underwear and a t-shirt was enough to make even his flamingly-gay heart flutter just a little. As much as he loved his boyfriend's masculine features, _those legs..._

Elsa had run into the large man and was a little peeved, as running into walls will do, and looked around the man to see what the hold-up was. The woman looking at them from the couch had the most beautiful, light-blue eyes Elsa had ever seen, like tropical waters reflecting sunshine.

"Oh, hey there, I assume you're my roommate." Elsa was taking in the same legs Kristoff would like to have taken in more of as the red-head got off the couch and came over to shake hands. "Blonde, you don't have to apologize for the way I dress, I simply don't like pants."

She pulled Elsa out from behind the big man (who apologized for apologizing), looked Elsa directly in the eyes, and said, "My name's Anna and my pant-less-ness is one of the three essential things you should know about me; I don't like pants, I speak my mind, well not all of the time obviously that'd get awkward I mean I have a thought process like a train wreck and I blather like you wouldn't believe," Elsa stared and her mouth began to open in a more surprised than amused gape as the flood of words washed over her, "and I'm doing it right now god damn it I promised myself I wouldn't look like a fool when I first met my new roommate especially because you're quite gorgeous, wait what? No... I mean you are but... eh, skrew it, I'm going to stop talking now."

Both blonds were speechless at the information dump. Elsa had never seen or heard someone talk that much at one time. The only thing she could think to say was, "What's the last thing?"

"What?"

"The last essential thing about you?"

Confused eyes glanced up and to the right, looking into the middle distance for divine inspiration, brows furrowed until widened eyes looked back as a blush connected the freckles on her face, "You see," she began again while fiddling with her hands, "I was making a speech because I wanted to impress you and three things sound better than two and now I can't remember the third thing, though it was probably that I eat ice cream literally every day of the year or that I'm a Computer Graphics' major or that I don't really mind if you bring a boyfriend or girlfriend, I don't judge, into the apartment I just like some warning because most of society likes pants and I'll need to get some on or shit, sorry."

The pants-less wonder stopped with a sigh and the apartment descended into embarrassed or shocked silence. Then Kristoff laughed; full belly, snorting, the works. Elsa tried to cover her giggles and failed.

Anna looked about ready to sink into the floor or into a puddle of embarrassed freckles, either way she was not expecting Elsa to put a reassuring hand on her arm and reign in her giggles to say, "I'm sorry, but I think we're going to get along just fine."

Anna grinned and Elsa kicked Kristoff (who apologized again and hick-uped into silence) while Anna started walking toward Elsa's room, "this one's yours, you could have the other one but you'd have to fight me."

"This one is fine, thanks." Elsa and Kristoff lugged in all of the suitcases and the one chair Elsa had brought and Anna went back to reading on the couch.

"Alright, "Blonde" I'll see you later, thanks for coming with me." Kristoff rolled his eyes at the new nickname and shrugged off Elsa's thanks.

"No problem, see you later, call me if you need anything," Kristoff looked back at Anna, "Be nice to Elsa and put on some pants!" He yelled with a smirk.

"What are you her brother? And I will wear or not wear anything I want!"

"No I'm her gay best friend, you pants-less weirdo."

"Good to know, go suck a dick."

"I think I will"

And with that Kristoff left. Elsa was holding her hand over her face in exasperation but was smiling none-the-less. "I like him" Elsa shook her head at Anna's smile and joined the girl on the couch.

It was going to be an interesting year, but Elsa was sure it would be enjoyable.

* * *

**Okay this is going to be fun. I've just figured out that I really do need to check for grammar errors, and so I did. Warning the next chapter gets a bit interesting XD**


	2. Helloooo Kitty

"So you don't like pants?" Elsa and Anna were sitting on their dorm couch, Kristoff had just left, and it was time for some serious questioning. Anna still didn't have pants on and now that Elsa wasn't worrying about luggage she could get a good look at the girl.

Anna's hair was down, a little past the shoulders, with a peculiar blonde (no, white?) strip running through it and Elsa wasn't sure if the girl had bothered to brush it that morning. Her eyes really were the epitome of tropical waters, and the freckles on her face would have given her a childish look if she weren't so... _adult_. Speaking of _adult _Elsa couldn't help lowering her gaze to Anna's neck, it was a nice neck, very neck-like and succulent looking and _oh my, Elsa keep your mind out of the gutter. _

The breasts, though completely covered by the t-shirt, were not in a bra, and didn't help Elsa's thought processing.

"Eh, guys don't have to wear shirts, so girls shouldn't have to wear pants." Anna nodded like this was obvious and common sense. Elsa's eye twitched.

"I see," _is this girl stupid? Or has she simply abandoned society's norms to that train-wreck in her head?_

"So is Kristoff really your gay best friend?" Anna asked with a perked eyebrow.

"Uh, well, yes." _AND I'M A RAGING LESBIAN WHOSE TURN ON IS RED HAIR OMG LET ME RAVISH YOU ehem, brain try to keep it down thanks. _Elsa coughed and asked, "your major is computer graphics?"

Anna nodded and got up, "it's about six, you want to do dinner?" Anna didn't wait for a reply while she headed over to a distinctly against the rules mini-fridge hidden under the table under a towel to scrounge for something edible.

Elsa almost fell off of the couch as the red-head bent over, allowing her shirt to ride up and show a fantastic ass clad with Hello Kitty underwear? _What?_ Elsa must have miss-seen, but no, she was still staring at an ass clad with a pink kitty's paw. Elsa was so confused and it must have shown on her face because Anna stood up and glanced back before saying.

"Were you checking out my ass?"

"You're wearing Hello Kitty underwear."

"I'll take that as a yes, do you want to make pasta or order pizza?" Anna was smiling and only pivoting her legs slightly suggestively.

Elsa was shaking her head and raised her shoulders and eyebrows in complete confusion, she couldn't think of anything to say on the matter. "Pizza it is then" Anna decided and grabbed the phone before heading back to the couch.

"What do you want?" Anna looked over at the still shell-shocked Elsa and prodded her until she responded.

"Olives and pineapple are good," Elsa gained control of her bobble head and watched Anna call in the order, she added sausage and pepperoni to one half.

Anna set down the phone, turned to Elsa, crossed her legs at the knees, and stated in a conversational manner, "So you like my ass."

_She really does speak her mind._ Elsa spat out, "No, but yes, not that I like your ass but not that it's bad looking or anything I was just surprised at the underwear choice."

"I like having pussies on my underwear." Elsa's head went white.

_People don't say those things. Is she a lesbian? People don't say those things. Is she hitting on me? People don't say those things. Is she an alien? People don't say those things. If so, is she going to abduct me?_ Elsa's face also went blank as her mind tried futilely to comprehend those words.

Anna, to her credit, kept a straight face for almost three seconds and then burst out laughing and nearly fell off the couch.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, your faaaaace" maniacal laughter, "ohmygod you should see it." More laughter, "I'm gonna diiieeee."

Elsa was jerked back into the metaphysical space in the dorm and slugged Anna. Anna laughed harder. "Are you stupid? People don't say those things, good lord, have you no filter?"

Anna wheezed and chuckled out, "it just popped into my head and it was so perfect, ohmygosh, my face hurts, aaahhaahaaa."

Elsa was about to retort but a knock came from the door and she decided her energy was better spent getting pizza.

"Hey?" Elsa questioned the girl at the door. She was a college student not a pizza deliverer. Unless she was under cover.

"Your pizza guy's at the door, for future reference they can't come into the dorms." The girl turned and left, Elsa called her thanks and grabbed her wallet. She glanced back at Anna, catching the girl's look and dropping it with a blush, _damn that underwear was cute._

Anna liked Elsa, and watched from the window as the pizza delivery boy floundered over the beauty. She had the deepest blue eyes Anna had ever seen, like a pool of water so deep she could lose herself in it. Not to mention her hair, more lustrous than a blanket of stars and softer than a heartbeat. _At this rate I'm going to turn into a romantic. _

_Hips..._ The sway of Elsa's hips, even carrying pizza or especially while carrying pizza, made Anna drool and once the wonder was out of Anna's sight she leapt up, danced over to the door, and swung it open for the blonde.

Anna leaned against the door frame in the most suggestive manner that she could muster (so, pants-less she stood in the open door and _oozed_ sex-appeal, like girls down the hall were swooning and they didn't even know why), "Why hello there snowflake," she purred to Elsa, allowing her shirt to sneak up her thigh.

Elsa, like a gazelle faced by a cheetah, leapt over Anna's raised leg and gracefully landed before throwing a look of "oh come on kitty-cat, you can do better than that" over her shoulder and pulling plates down for the pizza. Forget drooling, Anna was having troubles breathing at this point.

And oh how she wanted to do better. But of course pizza comes first.

And so the evening went pretty smoothly with fewer jokes and sexual tension between the two than either of them had expected. Both had morning classes so Anna tried to slip into bed with Elsa and Elsa said, "you cannot sleep here unless you are dressed to go to a ball" and Anna made a crack about testicles and Elsa threw her out.

_What a cutie, this is going to be such a fun year. _Anna thought as she sauntered back to her own room. Little did she know that Elsa was thinking along the same lines, _I have got to reign in my desires or I am going to skrew her brains out on the kitchen floor in the morning, especially if she's not wearing pants again and oh my if she brushed that hair I might just be tempted to nibble on that succulent looking throat... _

Elsa did not sleep well that night.

* * *

**I have no idea. The next chapter will not be this crack-y. Sorry, I just had so much fun with it I couldn't bring myself to delete it XD**


	3. It's Borrowing Elsa, Borrowing

**Thanks for following guys, in this chapter Anna borrows a reindeer, borrows Elsa, borrows...**

* * *

Three months had passed since Elsa and Anna started their college experience together. To Elsa's modest surprise, Anna was quite functional. She was pulling all A's in everything but calculus, "It's voodoo magic Elsa, I'm being trained to worship Satan," and could cook. The method Anna used to cook in their strictly no-cooking dorm was questionable but Anna seemed to do quite well.

"Good morning," Elsa greeted the red-head as she finished pinning up her hair for the day. Anna was making fried eggs in a very small skillet in an electric coffee maker. Elsa never saw actual coffee made within the coffee maker but the diversity of other foods cook-able in a skillet in a coffee maker astonished her. So far there had been pancakes, grilled cheese, burritos, pasta, lasagna (Elsa wasn't around for that but, she was pretty sure Anna used calculus), a multitude of egg dishes, and the most delicious hamburger Elsa had ever eaten.

"Good morning to you," Anna called as Elsa went to do her make-up, "Are you free this afternoon?"

Elsa perked her eyebrows at herself, "Yeah after English, what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing, just wondering," Came a rushed reply from the kitchen-ish area. _I wonder what she wants?_ Elsa pondered before the clock's ticking reminded her that she had class in twenty minutes.

After that Elsa was a whirlwind of activity, bustling about so she could leave in time. She grabbed the eggs Anna offered and mumbled her thanks before grabbing her bag and rushing out of the dorm room.

Elsa had Psychology this morning, which she rather enjoyed. The mind was an interesting place and, though quite different from her intention of majoring in architecture, she was thinking about minoring in this area of brain study.

Elsa and several of her classmates walked into class a few minutes later and Elsa settled herself at a seat next to the window. The weather had chilled in the past few weeks, ushering in the color change of fall. Elsa loved fall; the trees, the chill in the air, roasted chestnuts...

_Roasted chestnuts... _Elsa did not have a fetish or addiction. She'd simply drop out of college for a lifetime supply of roasted chestnuts, but only the ones roasted over coals on the streets of Riverside, California. The city of arts and innovations and the best damn roasted chestnuts Elsa had ever eaten, even the ones in Norway that she could remember from her childhood.

Elsa's running joke with Kristoff was that she would be the innovator to create chocolate covered roasted chestnuts and the world would swoon.

_The trees are starting to look like Anna's hair, _Elsa giggled with a lapse of concentration on the discussion of Seasonal Depression, _they're even as messy as her bed-head. _

"Apparently Ms. Arendelle is not suffering from SD this fall," Mr. Kolch chastised her. A few chuckles arose from her classmates and Elsa sunk into her chair to wait out the rest of the class with rapt attention, a blush deepening on her face with each snigger. The class ended at eleven and Mr. Kolsh gave Elsa a smile on her way out, chuckling at her apology.

The day was warm though the temperature would drop that night and Elsa smiled into the sun, stretching after the three hour debate.

"Good morning snow-bug," Elsa smiled at her nick-name, one she had earned in her childhood. Kristoff waved as Elsa finished her stretch, "long class?" he asked.

"Mmmh, a little." Kristoff was a junior and the main reason, other than the outstanding architecture program, that Elsa came to this college. She and Kristoff had met soon after she and her parents had immigrated to the Sunshine State and had been close ever since.

Elsa had debated on following her childhood friend, breaking away from the nest was something she had intended on, but with every new coffee pot meal Elsa was glad for the shyness which drove her decision.

"So," Kristoff drolled as they walked to his engineering course, "you bang the red-head yet?"

Elsa giggled and threw back, "no, how's bottoming going?"

"Now, now Elsa, you know I don't fuck-and-tell," Kristoff replied with a mischievous grin and a waggling finger, Elsa flat out laughed at his expression and word choice, the blond so rarely swore.

Laughing in the morning air the two looked made for each other and many rumors said they were. However, when Elsa had enquired about Kristoff's new male friend in high school Kristoff had confided in her of their relationship and Elsa decided she didn't have a chance at turning a man straight.

So she tried dating a girl. It had gone splendidly until the girl suddenly moved to her hometown in England, escaping her abusive step-mother and marrying a man named Eugene. Elsa had been very confused but decided that was just like Punzie and moved on with only a few tears.

Elsa dropped Kristoff at his class and headed to the cafeteria, she had a new book she wanted to read during lunch. The sandwiches were Elsa's favorite; melted ham and cheese made the day seem so much better. She sat outside and opened _In Cold Blood_, the writers syntax gave Elsa goose bumps, the murder description was so well written she could see the room splattered with blood and bullet holes.

Not the best image but Elsa ate books like she did chocolate and variety was never frowned upon.

An hour later Elsa forced her book shut, and begrudgingly walked to English 101. Elsa didn't mind English, but the people in that class... _I hope Hans isn't there._

Hans was the jock. Tall, handsome, muscled, and the biggest douche she had ever met. Douche-ier than the Wesselton man who tutored her in her youth. Hans didn't respect anyone, yelled over the teacher, threw paper airplanes, and douched with his douche friends. It was not a pleasant class and Elsa grimaced at the sound of his voice filtering into the hallway.

Two and a half grueling hours later Hans had a date with the student advisory chair and Elsa was trudging back to her dorm when she heard a shout, several others followed.

Elsa turned to see her one and only red-haired roommate riding a reindeer toward her, drawing more than just looks; most urgently a campus security guard.

"Anna what the hell are you doing on a reindeer?" Elsa didn't curse much, she also didn't see reindeer much, it was a doubly shocking afternoon.

"Well I tried to get into the elephant cage but Kristoff was holding that key and I knew Sven here's a sweetie if you give him carrots," Kristoff worked at the city zoo, mostly as a poo-scooper but he sure had a way with animals. "Well, Kristoff knew anyway, he told me, that's how I know, and I know it might be a bit sudden but do you want to go on a date tonight? I mean you could ride Sven? It's actually pretty comfy and he's warm! Though I don't know where we could go with a reindeer, a nice restaurant might be out, we could always go to the zoo!" Anna finally took a breath and Elsa moved to interrupt her.

"Anna, you stole a reindeer."

"Borrow, Elsa, I borrowed a reindeer."

"Kristoff is going to be furious."

"But he practically handed me the key!"

"You took the key from his pocket."

"But he was waving it around all over the place!"

By this time the security guard had arrived and a sizeable crowd gathered around the odd couple. The guard really didn't know what to do.

"Look, Anna, I'd love to go on a date with you," Anna's face lit up with hope and joy and rainbows and all that jazz, "but I am not interested in riding a reindeer." Anna's face fell with disappointment.

Elsa ignored this, "take the reindeer back to the zoo and get the key to Kristoff, you know the guy will be worried sick. I'll be about an hour, will you be ready to pick me up by then?"

Anna did some mental calculations, "Well I need to run a quick errand with Sven across town and then put him back and that'll take like 45 minutes and then get back here," Anna paused and mumbled to herself then looked back up and said, "is an hour and a half okay?"

Elsa smiled, "Yes, I'll see you then."

Anna grinned like an idiot and turned Sven with a dangled carrot, leading the gentle beast back across campus. The crowd parted in front of Sven like a crowd parting for a reindeer does.

The security guard hadn't known what to do, he wasn't an animal person, and watching two girls hook up over a reindeer was too much for him, he went home that night and drank heavily and then drank some more.

Elsa ignored the gawkers and headed back to her dorm with a renewed skip in her step, _it took her long enough to ask, maybe I'll have enough time to do my hair up differently, how did she manage to look cute even on a reindeer, I hope Kris doesn't kill her, oh she was blushing too... _

Elsa smiled the whole way back.

* * *

**Hohohohohohohohohooooo, that was fun, I love Sven. Stayed closer to the characters' actual personalities this time. Next chapter's going to be the date; any suggestions, comments, concerns, fan-mail, whatever, just hit review and type :D**


	4. The Date

Drum-roll... sorry for the wait, I was museum hopping with me padre. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Elsa opened the door after the third bell ring. She was just about to leave to meet up with Anna in the parking lot and wasn't really expecting the crowd. An actual crowd of girls was peeking out from doorways and Belle, Anna's classmate, was at the door with a honkingly huge smile plastered so far over her face it was hard for Elsa to focus on her eyes.

"Yes Belle, I know what time it is, 6:25 in fact, and no Belle I'm not going to be late for my date with your A in Lit, that I know you betted $35 on." Elsa smirked at the changing expressions on the brunette's face. She and Anna shared the trait of wearing their hearts so far out on their sleeves that handshakes caused tremors.

Belle grimaced a little and didn't even say goodbye, she just hunched a little in self-defense and went back to her dorm room.

Elsa smiled at all the onlookers and strutted, _strutted, _to the parking lot.

Anna was pulling up in her mini-cooper and very nearly hit every car in the parking lot because _Elsa's hips, holy honking..._ and she almost pulled up to the curb correctly. Anna rolled down the window and said, "Hey, good looking, need a ride?" with what she hoped was as close to Eugene's smolder as possible.

It wasn't.

But Elsa got the message and let her dress (a tube dress, that Anna hadn't seen before and one she'd really like to continue seeing, perhaps not on Elsa's body very soon but **_look at them legs_**_ ) _ride up her thigh just enough to draw attention to the movement. It wasn't hard to draw Anna's attention anyway, actually it could be drawn as a straight arrow directly to Elsa, as could the guy's who just ran into his car.

But no one noticed him.

Elsa slid into the cooper and noticed that Anna had a choker with a bow around her neck, highlighting her _incredibly exposed neckline sweet Jesus it looks like candy to me,_ and prayed that it would be her fingers pulling that bow off soon.

Anna ripped her eyes off of Elsa for the sake of driving on the rode and in the lines and headed to their date destination. Elsa had no such need. Though she wasn't looking at herself. Anna was wearing a one-shoulder blue shirt that matched her eyes and a burnt-orange, ruffled skirt that almost matched her hair.

Elsa wanted Anna to match her. In more ways than one. Actually, Elsa just wanted Anna, _Anna, Anna. _

Anna could feel Elsa's gaze on her and her face started to match her skirt, and her hair, and Elsa's heart, and the sunset over waters reflected in every cheesy romance movie's lead actress' eyes as she leaned in for the final kiss of the movie and _damn it_ Anna wanted to be that lead actress.

So with very similar thought processes Elsa and Anna rode on until Anna made a rather quick turn, _ohmygodohmygodohmygod, _and a little sand path opened up in front of them. Anna was driving a bit quick and Elsa was thinking _I just want a kiss before I die, if I lean over will that slow her down or cause instant combustion, shit I have never been so scared in my life. _

"Anna, I'm sorry for every bad thing I've ever done, please slow down."

Anna's foot left the gas pedal and she grimaced, "sorry, sorry, got distracted, sorry." The car rolled to a stop and Elsa opened her clenched eyes and saw the ocean.

Lots of ocean, like there's a shit-ton of water in the ocean and Elsa was simply amazed that the Earth could hold it all. She was also amazed that the Earth could hold the perfect _except for speeding_ being that was Anna. But hey, she wasn't dead and kisses very well could be in her future. So she wobbled out of the car door that Anna had opened for her _when did she get out of the car?_

"So, uh, this is kind of my favorite spot ever and I thought I'd bring you here," Anna blathered as she pulled a large bundle of cloth and a basket from the tiny trunk, "because, you know, you're you and with me and" Anna was walking toward the beach and Elsa followed, followed Anna's hips, her words weren't making any sense at all, "that doesn't make any sense and you're gorgeous and wait, no, well yes, but,"

Before Anna could combust she looked back to see Elsa staring directly at her ass. "Elsa?"

"Did you wear the kitty-cat underwear today..." Elsa mused to herself and Anna responded, "What? No! I wore lace, god Elsa, I can be classy damn it."

Elsa's eyebrows tried to free themselves from her head and fly off into the wild blue yonder. Anna sputtered, "Not that I expected you to see my underwear today-

"Then tonight?" Elsa asked and looked directly into Anna's eyes. This was the look that said, I want you, all your imperfections, your heart, soul, body, all of it, everything, everything.

Anna fainted. Mostly from loss of breath. Perhaps a better word would be 'swooned' but hey, the end result was her unconsciousness and Elsa becoming incredibly worried. After checking for a pulse, she unfurled the bundle of cloth to be showered in candles, a lighter, and a mini-ipod player.

She was confused but got Anna on top of the blanket and at least semi-comfortable.

Anna regained consciousness a few minutes later and found Elsa poking through the basket, Elsa looked up and smiled "Are we having a picnic?"

Anna sighed, "yes, Kristoff told me you liked them, and the ocean." Anna fiddled with her skirt but looked up when Elsa laughed. It was a light laugh, pure happiness, and it made Anna feel 800 times better and all of a sudden she was sitting with the woman she liked, alone, but also with the girl she dorm-ed with who had seen her in hello-kitty underwear and everything was okay, better than okay.

Anna grinned the grin that had smitten Elsa and broke out the food, which had also smitten Elsa.

"How did your errand go?" Elsa remembered. Anna was fiddling with the ipod player and had set the player to her ABBA list, it was beach-y music right?

Anna smirked at the memory. It had been hilarious. "Uh, good. Very good."

Elsa quirked a brow questioningly, "go on."

Anna laughed to herself a little, "So you know that guy named Hans?" Elsa nodded, he was a dick-face, everyone knew, "well, he's got this car, and it's got a really nice paint job," Elsa began to smirk, "And well, Sven's rainbow hoof-prints really accentuated it."

Elsa laughed and Anna giggled. Elsa shook her head and looked back out over the ocean, biting into her sandwich in contemplation.

"Hey, do you ever wonder about how big the ocean is?"

"Mhh, I can't say I do, why?"

"Well, it's just gigantic, like how does the Earth hold it all?"

"Because the Earth is bigger?"

"It's a philosophical question, Anna, it has a deeper meaning."

"Oh, well, I'm not so good at those, I kind of need things spelled out for me."

Elsa looked over, "I like you Anna. I'd go so far as to say love but this is our first date and we haven't even kissed yet."

_Fuck it, _"Would you like to kiss?"

And they did, with the red sunset reflecting in both their eyes and the ocean breeze pushing them together.

* * *

Bam, I liked that chapter. It was shorter than I expected it to be but hey, it was cute.

So this is the last chapter unless you guys would like some smut. Which I think every fanfiction should end with but hey. Though I'm not sure if it fits this story. Maybe I'll do a lemon-y one-shot. I don't know, chime in, that'd be great.


	5. This is Smut on a Beach, Ya been warned

Serious warning, shit's gettin' real here. There is sex ahead, three pages of it, don't like it? Don't read it, real simple.

* * *

They got back late, so late in fact, they were early. Elsa had gotten her kisses and Anna would have fallen asleep on the trip back if Elsa wasn't prone to overindulgence.

Luckily the rest of the dorm was asleep because both Elsa and Anna's clothes weren't on quite right. Anna swore Elsa could walk over firecrackers without making a sound. Which saved them from many an embarrassing look.

Elsa was opening up the door and Anna couldn't help herself, her hands wound around to Elsa's thighs and she nibbled on Elsa's now bare (her dress was barely on and Anna planned on it being off again very soon) neck.

Elsa squeaked and fell into the room, Anna penguin walking behind her, keeping her hands on Elsa's cool thighs. "Anna," she breathed as the door closed behind them, "shower, Anna."

Anna 'hmmed' in acknowledgement, walking backwards into the bathroom Anna had Elsa's dress off and smirked at the sand on her skin.

Earlier that night Elsa and Anna had just shared their first kiss and Elsa was the one to continue the gesture. Inching closer to Anna she reached up and cupped the red-head's cheek, licking the other's bottom lip. Anna moaned, turned her body toward Elsa, and pulled the blonde onto her lap.

Elsa arched at Anna's touch, holding her face to deepen the kiss. Anna was frustrated with the black dress, it looked great but Anna wanted what was underneath and there seemed to be no zipper. Elsa didn't seem to mind as Anna's hands searched from her hips to her neckline and purred into their kiss, which was increasingly distracting Anna from her search.

Elsa nipped Anna's lower lip, drawing a moan from the red-head who clenched her hands in the black fabric, pulling down to force Elsa closer. Elsa took advantage of the moan to slip her tongue into Anna's mouth, causing the girl to shudder and lose her balance.

Elsa frowned at the loss of touch and looked down at the woman below her. But at Anna's flushed, damn close to lusty, face Elsa smirked, "thunderstruck?"

"Yes" and Anna pulled Elsa down for another kiss and by dumb luck found the zipper to Elsa's dress. Anna pulled back and looked into Elsa's half-hooded eyes, "Are you okay with this?" She asked while pulling on the zipper for emphasis.

Elsa sat up and pretended to think for a moment, she could see the disappointment and fear in Anna's eyes but she just couldn't help herself from teasing that cute, freckled face. Elsa hummed and pushed the other's shirt up and purred, "yes, yes I am" while drinking in the sight of Anna's skin.

Anna snapped. She leaned up, unzipped Elsa's dress, and tore it off before pinning her down on the blanket in another kiss. Elsa was kind of impressed and really turned on.

"Your clothes, off" she breathed when Anna pulled back for air. Anna had never stripped faster in her life, but had to stand up to get rid of the skirt and almost tripped but the end result was that both her and Elsa were down to lingerie, at the beach, under a night sky that clung to summer's heat.

Elsa did not mind the view whatsoever, the moon was full and Anna's skin was almost hers. When Anna kneeled back down Elsa grabbed her wrist, pulled the girl back on top of her, and whispered "I'm going to screw your brains out" into her ear as the blonde pulled the bow from around Anna's neck and ran her fingers over the exposed skin.

Anna moaned and bit down on Elsa's neck in turn; she did not expect the throaty groan or Elsa bucking into her hips. Anna grinned, "sensitive much?" Elsa would have responded if Anna hadn't bit down again, causing her to shudder and bodily push against Anna, moaning her name.

"Elsa" Anna blew out against the other's neck sending shivers down her spine and undid the clasp on her strapless bra. Elsa's hands pulled Anna up for another kiss and her legs wrapped around the girl involuntarily.

Anna's hands moved back around to Elsa's front and tentatively groped her breasts, Elsa moaned into the kiss, pulling Anna deeper in. Anna broke off from the burning kiss, joining her hands at Elsa's chest, Elsa sucked in a breath, "Anna" and wound her hands into the red locks falling around them.

Anna couldn't get enough of Elsa's skin, the taste was like an aphrodisiac, cool and almost pine-ish, like autumn or winter and Anna was having troubles thinking as she moved down to Elsa's stomach, her hands ghosting lower as she peppered Elsa with bites and kisses.

Elsa had her head back and was trying to hold her groans in when Anna pulled her legs around and treated her hips the same as her neck, Elsa couldn't stop her hips bucking and the groans falling from her lips.

Anna smirked and nibbled at Elsa's inner thighs, eliciting a shudder and another beautiful moan.

If Elsa had a neck fetish, Anna had a leg fetish and she loved roving her hands down Elsa's perfect limbs as she sat between them. "Anna" she heard and licked her lips at the sound, moving herself back over Elsa to kiss the woman. Elsa's lips could give her a fetish.

Elsa finally had enough thought process to pull Anna's bra off and she sucked in a breath as Anna helped herself to Elsa's collarbone. When the straps were out of the way, Anna's hands dipped back to Elsa's hips, pulling lightly on them to gain another groan from Elsa.

Anna sucked on Elsa's neck and moved her hands to Elsa's underwear, Elsa shuddered and arched into Anna, pulling the red-head closer. Anna waited only a second for a sign of discontent, got none, and pulled at the last cloth covering Elsa.

Elsa grabbed Anna's lips in desperation, rolling her hips to get Anna to continue, and Anna groaned out Elsa's name. Her hand found Elsa's core dripping and she moaned at the thought, letting her hands slide down the slick folds.

Elsa tangled her hands in Anna's hair, breaking from the kiss to gasp, and pulled herself flush against to the girl on top of her. Anna's hands were warm and she gasped when a thumb found her clit.

Anna was almost growling with want as she left marks on Elsa's neck and she ground down onto the girl, searching for more skin contact. Elsa's leg straightened and her toes curled as Anna pushed a finger into her, "Anna, Anna!"

Elsa was pushing down on Anna's shoulders and gasping out curses. Anna was going insane, she wanted the release and thrust another finger into the blonde, growling at the almost-shriek it pulled from the woman beneath her. "Elsa" she breathed onto the other's pert nipple.

It was too much for Elsa; the thumb still grinding into her clit, the third finger Anna added, and the growling and nipping at her chest, "Anna! Fuck, Anna!" she screamed out, bucking and arching into the redhead, seeking to prolong the ecstasy while pushing against the other girl, her nails biting into Anna's shoulders.

Anna groaned as Elsa pushed against her, drinking in the sounds and pulsating her fingers, riding out Elsa's high and growling at the nails leaving marks on her skin.

As Elsa relaxed, breathing hard, Anna crawled back up and kissed her, "you're gorgeous, fuck" Elsa smiled and pulled her hands up to lazily cup Anna's cheeks, "that was fun."

Anna smirked and quirked an eyebrow down at the girl, "was?"

Elsa grinned and all the fire that had been in her gut came back with a vengeance, "your underwear's not even off!" She laughed as she flipped the both of them over, loving the sight of Anna's hair spread out like embers under them.

"Well that's a problem that can be easily fixed!" Anna laughed and leaned up to kiss the sweet lips above her. Elsa hummed into the kiss and wound her fingers around the waistband on Anna's panties, "hey you know my weak spot, where's yours?"

Anna giggled as Elsa looked down at her, skimming her eyes over the now naked girl in appreciation of the freckled skin and confirmation of true red-headedness, "I found yours on my own, good luck!" Anna smirked out and pulled Elsa down into another kiss.

Elsa smiled and breathed out, "don't mind if I do" before trailing her hands through Anna's hair, nipping at Anna's neck and collarbone, trailing hands down Anna's back as she arched into the touch appreciatively, "mmh, I think I like this" Anna smiled as Elsa searched.

"I'm so glad" Elsa grumbled before mouthing the skin between Anna's breasts and fingering her ass, which drew a small gasp from the pinned woman. Elsa's hands slid to Anna's hips and she heard a squeak and remembered the attention Anna had given her thighs.

"Dear Anna, do you have a leg fetish?" She grinned out as she sat up, ghosting her nails down Anna's hips and back up again.

Anna bit down on her lip and blushed, "you have a neck fetish!"

Elsa laughed and scratched into Anna's hips, "holy, Elsa!" Anna bit back as she bucked against the nails. Elsa shuttered and bent back over the girl, going straight for Anna's throat, biting and nipping and the luscious skin, "what can I say? You have a lovely neck."

"Elsa" Anna groaned as the blonde massaged her hips and thighs with fingers and nails, she was going insane and she couldn't arch or buck into those hands nearly enough.

Elsa hummed in acknowledgement and kissed Anna briefly before pulling back and lifting one of Anna's legs to her mouth. Anna yelped at the moist warmth which trailed down from her knee to her inner thigh, "Elsa, Elsa, uh" she was a little nervous and Elsa only smiled more into Anna's thigh as she got closer to the redhead's core.

"Elsa, Elsa, hey, uh wait a second," Elsa was flat out grinning as she leaned down over Anna's other lips, Anna's hands went to her head and tried desperately to get her attention, "hey, whoa there, don't you think that's a bit fast-!"

Elsa squeezed down on both thighs and kissed Anna's quivering lips, Anna had sat up to stop the other girl and unceremoniously fell back with a groan, unintentionally bucking her hips and making the whole process much easier on Elsa.

"Elsa, Elsa shit" Anna saw stars, clenched her hands in Elsa's hair, and bit down on her words as Elsa's tongue found her clit, pushing down on it and trailing some of Anna's juices up to accentuate the touches. One of Elsa's hands wound around the other girl's waist, pulling her closer and helping to control Anna's bucking, while the other followed Elsa's tongue and widened Anna's lips.

Anna gasped and moaned as Elsa fingered her opening, clenching her teeth and pushing down on Elsa's head as a finger entered her, followed by another and Elsa began thrusting into her, still sucking on Anna's clit.

Anna wrapped her legs over the other girl and arched upwards, "Good god, Elsa!" Elsa added a third finger, ground her nails into Anna's hips, and bit down on her clit. Anna came hard and loud, practically screaming Elsa's name to the full moon.

Anna bucked into Elsa's hand one last time as she rode out her orgasm. Elsa pushed up and away from the girl and looked down at the heavy breather with a smile and wiped her mouth clean, "Enjoy?"

Anna flushed an even deeper red and covered her face with an arm dramatically, "That might have been a bit much for a first time" she groaned around a widening smile.

Elsa let out a laugh and peppered Anna's arm with kisses, "can you even imagine what next time will be like then?" Anna let her arm slip and kissed Elsa, "yes" she smirked out and flipped Elsa back over with the lewdest smile Elsa had ever seen.

Three hours later, Elsa and Anna were naked again, this time in the shower, washing off the evidence of their earlier forays.

"Anna, Anna I can wash myself," Elsa laughed as she leaned her head back against the shorter girl, "We did it four time, don't you think that's enough?"

Anna whined and nibbled at the back of Elsa's throat, extracting a hum, "who was kissing me the entire way back, nearly making me run off the road more than once?"

Elsa laughed and turned to face Anna, "True, and you did very well to get us back alive," she kissed Anna and the red-head humphed with indigence, "but it's so late it's early, and I have a noon class tomorrow that I need to be able to function for."

Anna stuck out her bottom lip and gave Elsa puppy-dog eyes, "But don't you lerv me?"

Elsa laughed and pushed the other girl into the water, "yes, now finish showering and come to bed with me." Anna perked up and grabbed the soap as Elsa got out, "not for hanky-panky, for sleep!"

Anna sighed loudly and Elsa giggled as she toweled herself off; she was looking forward to their more intimate life, but first there was some serious spooning to do and some sleep to catch up on.

* * *

I couldn't remember the word orgasm for the longest time. Twas a bit of a disaster. Anyway thanks to Motzart's Starling for the song A Little Taste by Skylar Stonestreet which really got me going on this chapter.

Right so hope you enjoyed it. There will be maybe one or two more chapters for shits and giggles, don't know when I'll do them, I'll be very busy for a while and there will be more lemony shorts because hey, I like pandering around in other AUs.

Yup, peace out, also there's and Elsanna week? When is this?


End file.
